


Away for a mission

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Finn & Poe, Finn Is Adorable, Finn blushes a lot, Finn/poe - Freeform, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, General Leia Organa - Freeform, General Leia embarrasses Poe, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poe & Finn, Poe/Finn - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, Sweet, it's about Finn and Poe okay, it's literally just about how they got their first kiss, poefinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has to leave for a mission and Finn is there to wave him off. Poe looks at Finn's lips and realises he can't resist them anymore. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away for a mission

“Don’t die out there okay?” Finn said with a nervous laugh. Poe smiled at him and shook his head while gazing into Finn’s eyes. He stepped closer to him andlet his gaze drop to Finn’s lips for a split second. "I won’t.” He promised with a laugh. 

“…but just in case I do…” He started, and then before finishing his sentence he grabbed Finn’s face with both his hands and pressed his lips to Finn’s. Finn made a little surprised sound and Poe immediately regretted it and started to back off. Finn though, put his arm around Poe’s waist and leant in against Poe’s face, kissing back harder. Poe’s heart stopped at that. _He's kissing back._

Poe’s one hand slid down to his chest and his other took a hold of his jaw, softly pulling him closer, as their lips melted together. Finn kissed back so tenderly that Poe couldn’t help but let out a hum of pleasure.  

Jessika Pava coughed into her microphone. “Poe.” She said. Poe ignored her and continued to kiss Finn softly and slowly. 

“Poe, we can hear you.” She tried again. 

Poe reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed his microphone and pushed it closer to his mouth. “Shut it Pava, I’m busy with something much more important than this mission.” He said, looking Finn intently in his eyes, before sighing out almost desperately and quickly kissing him again. 

Suddenly Poe heard an all too familiar cough, that made him freeze in the middle of their kiss. The only reason they continued kissing was because Finn was moving his lips and Poe couldn’t resist his mouth any longer. 

“Poe Dameron, if you don’t stop kissing that boy right now I’m going to send the others away without you, and take you off this mission immediately.” General Leia spoke after Poe didn’t react to her cough. Poe flew away from Finn, eyes big in surprise. “General…” He whispered, trying to explain to Finn why he just hurried away from him. “I-I’m sorry ma’am. I’m on my way.” Poe spoke into his microphone, flustered from embarrassment. 

He leant closer to Finn again, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry I really have to go.” He whispered, pressing another soft, rather long, kiss on his lips. “I won’t be long. It’s just a couple of days. I won’t die, I promise. It’s not even that hard… or that dangerous..! I’ll be back before you know it.” Poe said hastily. Finn laughed at his cuteness and blushed from the thought of actually having kissed him. 

Poe quickly turned around and ran to his x-wing. “So…” Jessika wondered. “How was it?” Poe blushed and cursed softly. “Damn it, Pava can you ask me that when we don’t actually have the whole damn resistance listening?” He grumbled, looking up at the x-wing she was sitting in. 

“Well, it’s not like they’ve already heard everything from the ‘don’t die out there’ to the ‘just in case I do’ to all the gross kissing sounds and you moaning loudly, to you stuttering an apology to General Organa to you kissing him _again_ for much longer than necessary an-” 

“You know what, suck it, Pava.” Poe interrupted her. He threw his middle fingers up at her x-wing, before running back towards Finn. Jessika grinned back at him. “You are all gonna have to just wait now. You can blame Pava.” Poe said sternly, as he ran over to Finn. “Finn!” He called out, making him turn around just in time to have Poe run into his arms. 

Poe hugged him quickly but then leant back and kissed his lips. “Shouldn’t you be going?” Finn asked a little confused. “Ouch.” Jessika spoke in Poe’s ear with a mocking tone. “No. I should be _kissing you_.” He said, pulling Finn closer by his waist. “That is, if you want me to.” He added quickly, since Finn hadn’t let him know if he wanted any of this except for kissing back.

Finn chuckled at him. “You have to ask?” To which Poe replied in a heartbeat, “Yes. Of course I do.” And then Finn pulled him towards his lips, kissing him so tenderly Poe’s knees went weak. 

Then General Leia spoke up over the intercom. “Look Poe, I know you really love that boy, and I understand you really want to kiss him right now… believe me I do… but Finn will be right here when you get back. You can kiss him as much as you want to when you get back.” Poe pulled back reluctantly, but soon started grinning when he thought of something. 

“As much as I want?” He asked smirking. “Yes, as much as you want. You can kiss him all day if you want to.” General Leia replied, with a hint of a smirk in her tone. “Well, in that case I’m gonna need to get at least a week of privacy. You hear that? Anyone who’s listening right now, do not bother me for a whole week after this mission; I need to kiss my blaster-boy.” He said, biting his lower lip and raising an eyebrow at Finn. Finn blushed and bit his own lower lip in return. 

Poe leant in and quickly pressed another short kiss to Finn’s lips. This immediately turned into a series of tiny kisses coming from the both of them, until Poe heard someone groan over the intercom. 

“Sorry!” He groaned back. “He’s just too damn irresistible.” He admitted, making Finn blush even more. Poe quickly pressed one last kiss onto his lips before turning around with a wink, and running towards his x-wing. 

This mission better be done fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by the beautiful art of lazy-afternooner on Tumblr. Here is the post of the art that inspired this! http://lazy-afternooner.tumblr.com/post/137511586356/war-kids Both the first and the last amazings drawing made me think of this! <3


End file.
